


Ready

by autisticanakin



Series: Drabbles of the Old Republic [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticanakin/pseuds/autisticanakin
Summary: A padawan contemplates the beginning of her journey to Jedi Knight





	Ready

Tacee took a deep breath, eyes closed, fists clenched at her sides, relaxing and teasing in rhythm. She drew on the Force, doing her best to let it calm her, to even out the rapid beating of her heart.

The vibration of the engines ran through her. She felt one with the ship. Organic and mechanical combined. The smooth rumbling coursed along her veins, steadying the rush of her senses. The landing signals and alerts, the mutterings of the pilot, they were all familiar to her as they broke into the Tythonian atmosphere.

Checking her training saber, Tacee’s eyes opened slowly. They were quickly moving towards the surface; she could feel the approaching gravity of the planet, but more immediately she could sense the calmness, standing serene on the Jedi world.

For some reason .... a hint of chaos sounded in the Force. But it was as if it were not present yet. It was still forming, gradually making itself clearer. Perhaps it had to do with the other sharp sense of foreboding embedded within the unifying aspect of the Force the past few weeks.

The hydraulics were beginning the process of landing on the platform at the Master’s Retreat. Tacee brushed herself off, training saber strapped to her belt, and stood. All she owned as a Jedi padawan were the clothes on her back and the weapon at her side. But she was ready.

She braced herself and walked to the boarding ramp. As the door lifted, the sun shone on her feet. She strapped her training saber to her back before she stepped out into the light of the Tython sun, ready to become a Jedi Knight.


End file.
